Whispering Wind
by Taylor Teline
Summary: This is continued after Breaking Dawn - my first attempt at writing - This is not a I love Edward and he is going to marry me story. This is like a book. It has nothing to do with me being in it. Read it and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Forever**

Forever: What a wonderful word that I never really thought about. I could think more clearly now that things had settled down and the Volturi, who are like kings of the Vampire world, had returned back to Italy. Their threat against my family was gone at least for the moment and I wanted to enjoy my husband, my daughter, and my new family. I never thought two short years ago I would have even dreamed of these words so soon, but that all changed when I moved from Phoenix and found my soul-mate Edward Cullen. He was so unapproachable and strange that everyone stayed away from his entire family, everyone except me of course!

I had my suspicions but then Jacob Black, an acquaintance of mine at the time, told me a legend about the Cullen's, they were Vampires. I had my own opinion but it all clicked into place and it made getting to know Edward Cullen more fascinating. He begged me to stay away from him, but we were so drawn to each other that I couldn't. It was then I knew that Edward and I would be together forever. I could feel it and I knew it was just right.

We were engaged and we got married right after we graduated High School. It was my first graduation and probably Edwards 80th time. I never did find out how many diplomas he had laying around. I was still human than and Edward wanted to me experience these things that way, so they would be more enjoyable to me. I really didn't understand it but as long we were together it didn't matter to me. I did demand that before I was "turned" I would able to experience all of him, in the delight that I knew him. I did not want my Vampire self to cloud my feelings, it was one experience I was not willing to give up and it scared Edward to death. Because of his strength I did end up battered and bruised over my entire body the first time but we practiced a lot on our honeymoon and we did get it right. Instead of my body being the punching bad, anything material in the room during the event was destroyed or shattered. It was kind of funny looking back now to think something so passionate would cause so much destruction.

I ended up pregnant from our "practice" and the baby almost killed me had Edward not turned me in a Vampire right after her birth. She grew very fast inside of me and I gave birth to her only 4 weeks after conception. She was a full grown baby and she was our daughter! I will never forget the events of that day. It was the day that I was reborn!

Renesmee, or Nessie, as everyone calls her is half human and half vampire, she is not venomous and she grows at a tremendously fast rate. Even though she is about to turn 1 year old now, her body has grown into a beautiful 8 year old young lady. From what we understand she will be fully grown at the age of 6, a body of a 20 year old and should not age past that point. Her mind has always been advanced and she learns at the speed of light. She is so intelligent that we did not have enough to keep her busy around the house, so we had to finally venture out to join the local library to get her new books to read every day or two. She is gifted as well and can touch you and show you her thoughts. We have not decided if this will be something that is beneficial besides letting others see inside her head. There are others like her, half human/half vampire, but they are very rare which makes her a very special child! Not only because she was our daughter but even the Volturi did not know of her kind even after the 2,500 years they had been in existence.

So here I am Isabella Swan an 18 year old vampire, never aging, with a beautiful husband Edward and a beautiful daughter, Renesmee. My father, Charlie is on a need to know basis only about what I am. He knew there was a difference but we had protected him from the truth for fear our secret would leak, and he would be killed because of his knowledge. He understood that fact and he didn't want to know more then he needed. My mother, Renee, does not know what I had become or even know there was a difference about me. She was oblivious that I was now going to live for centuries instead of years. I liked it that way because she was so observant when it came to me. She knew when she met Edward we were destined for each other and that had scared her. The one thing she regretted is that she married very young and she didn't want the same thing to happen to me, but when she met Edward her fears were calmed because she knew it was forever with us. She could not have been any more right!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Routine

**Chapter 2 – Routine**

Since Edward and I never sleep but Nessie does, our days are broken up nicely. We have a routine to follow which helps calm the boredom. We talk about moving across country and starting over but things have just become so peaceful we want to stick around a while longer. We live on the Cullen's property in a cottage that was given to us as a wedding present by Edwards's parents, Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle created Edward a very long time ago before Esme came along. He then created Esme because she had "fallen" off a cliff and he wanted to save her. Although I did find out she didn't fall, she actually jumped. After Esme came Rosalie, who Carlisle created for Edward originally but they have never gone further than acting like Brother and Sister because Rosalie disturbed Edward too much. Rosalie found Emmett who was dying from a Grizzly Bear attack. She ran over 100 miles to bring him back to Carlisle. She was afraid to change him herself because she didn't want to kill him. So she carried him the whole way. Carlisle changed him and Rosalie and Emmett became an item.

After that, two vampires, Alice and Jasper came to the Cullen's because they heard of the mysterious way they lived, only feeding on animals. They were called Vegetarians in the Vampire world because they did not crave or want human blood. Alice and Jasper were interested in the same lifestyle. Alice saw a vision of Jasper who had become depressed by all the killing and together they were coming to visit the Cullen's. Once they visited and met everyone, they never left! Then there was me, Bella as everyone called me, I was the newest. I was still considered a newborn and I wanted to be a Vampire because I never wanted to leave the love of my life Edward. There was long negotiations and voting, but it was my decision alone that it was something I wanted to become. I was the first Vampire the Cullen's every met that made the choice to change on their own.

We were a huge coven, mostly unheard of because we lived in such peace and harmony. We did not hunt humans and we sustained on a diet of only animal blood. This helped keep our quiet persona from leaking into the outside world. Our bonds were very tight and since I came along there was an equating happiness from the entire house. Nobody was left out anymore because Edward had finally, after 100 years, found his true mate.

It was very nice to see that everyone had someone. It was nice to have a mate that you knew you were going to spend eternity with. I never felt so blessed in all my years and it made me feel bad for all the people in the world that would never find their soul-mate. They would be stuck living and dying in this world without someone to call theirs.

As we sat the living room I looked around and I noticed for the first time since I was reborn in this strange world, we all were calm and enjoying each others company. There was no urgent matter and there did not seem to be any threats against us. There was never a dull moment now with all of the commotion which made life so much more wonderful. Knowing that I attracted such heartache and trouble as a human, I wondered how long that would last in my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Changes

**Chapter 3 - Changes**

"Bella!" Edward yelled to me, "So what do you think about making our cottage a little bigger now that Nessie is growing into a young lady I think she should have a bigger space for herself?" I knew this was coming. Edward had been very privileged his whole life and he was not used to the small spaces and with Nessie growing and our room right next to hers things were getting a little cramped. I looked at him and frowned a little "If that's what makes you happy!" I said. He grinned from ear to ear "I told you she would let me!" he looked at Emmett as he spoke. "Ok you won the bet what was it I agreed to do?" Emmett said back in a sarcastic manner. Edward crooned with delight when he spoke "You have to build that underground tunnel I talked about from the cottage to the backyard here at the main house, with concrete and track lighting" the last part he laughed as he spoke. "What are you talking about?" I yelled back at Edward, "Why in Gods name do we need an underground tunnel?" he started smiling, he knew all he had to do was smile at me and my non-existent heart would pretend to flutter like 200 hummingbirds hovering together above a flower. Nessie and I were sitting across from each other at the unused dining room table assembling a very difficult 15,000 piece puzzle. She looked at me and just chuckled to herself.

Carlisle, who had been engrossed in a new book the whole time, laughed out loud looking delighted with this new family he had. He spoke like the authority figure we all looked up to him as "Why don't you just build a bridge from here to the cottage, and we can build a house for everyone along the way?" He was sarcastic as he spoke and he made himself laugh even more. I started laughing along with him then Nessie said "Grandpa, Can we build a house for Jacob too, so he doesn't have to leave at night, I worry about him traveling back and forth every day?" I looked at Carlisle to wait for an answer to the serious question my daughter asked of this joke that had started.

Jacob was my best friend and someone that Nessie loved. Jacob was a shape shifter; he took on the shape of a Wolf along with some of the boys from Quilette tribe in La Push down the road from us. Jacob imprinted on Nessie when she was a baby which means that he would be attached to her for the rest of their lives. He had done it not only to protect her, but to ensure he was part of my life forever. I was very angry when this first happened but as I reasoned and deducted the possibilities it made me happy. I knew that meant not only was our coven protecting her, but so was the entire Wolf pack which now consisted of 16. I knew she would be safe forever.

Carlisle seemed to be in deep thought, but before he decided to answer her Edward must have read his mind and he said "Oh come on Carlisle all I was talking about was a little project and now you decide we need to build three houses along the way? It _was_ all really a joke". Esme even chuckled and said "I think it's a great idea Nessie it would be nice to have Jacob around more!" Rosalie did not like the thought of him around the house more, she had a problem with what she called "the dog smell" from the beginning and had been nothing but vocal about it. Carlisle finally had his time to speak but from the way Edward looked the answer was not going to be what some of the family wanted to hear. "I think it's a wonderful idea if we did that, we could have our own little Cullen Compound. Our family is growing and space is becoming a commodity, so maybe we should think about making these additions. And of course I would love to have Jacob; he has always been welcome in our house, no matter how people decide to treat him! I consider him part of the family" As he shot a glance towards Rosalie, she looked very upset and stomped upstairs like a spoiled rotten kid. Emmett laughed and said "Well when can we get started? I love when she's angry it makes everything so much fun!" Edward was not pleased either but he knew he was outnumbered. I didn't mind so much because I liked having the privacy alone with Edward. We were inseparable and knowing the safety of everyone being together but also having our own space sounded inviting.

Since my change our time together had been so incredible it was hard to go throughout the day waiting for that time when Nessie would be sleeping so Edward and I could be alone. We weren't afraid of hurting each other anymore, as we were when I was still human. He could have so easily broken me in half if he did not control his emotions, and he would constantly remind me of that. We didn't even try until after we were married because it was a condition of me saying yes to marry him in the first place.

Then after my rebirth I was stronger then him, I was the one that had to be careful not to hurt _him_. Since then my strength has gone down and we are more equally matched when it comes to many things finally. Our intimate times had become so carefree that sometimes we forgot the hour and were only stopped by the singing of Nessie in her bed announcing she had woken up from her nights sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Surprise

**Chapter 4 - Surprise**

I envied Nessie sometimes, remembering what it was like as a human, to be able to sleep and dream. I sometimes let myself begin day dreaming like it was night time. It was hard to have vivid unrelated dreams that meant absolutely nothing. Ones that would make me run to my dream dictionary in the morning, before I could forget what I had seen, to find out what their real meaning was. But like before, but I could usually conjure up some purple dog floating on green clouds waiting for the leprechauns to give him a rainbow to climb down on. There were very few things I missed from being a human, but dreaming was one of them.

I knew I had Alice now to tell me what my future held. She could see into the future to find events that would impact us. That's how she knew the Volturi were coming after us after the birth of Nessie because they were "informed" we had changed a child into a vampire, which is a Vampire cardinal rule. Luckily all of our friends had come to help witness Nessie's growth and things turned out in our favor in the end. But I knew they also had reveled in the fact that something new was happening in the Vampire community and they would someday come back to try and take possession of my child for her uniqueness. It sent shivers down my spine thinking about it, but I knew for the meantime we were all safe. I knew Alice would warn us if anything was going to happen to any of us. It comforted me knowing the amazing gifts my family had.

Just then Edward lifted his head from the game that he and Emmett were watching on the TV and said "In three, two, one." Just then we heard a knock on the door and Nessie immediately ran to get it. She opened the door and screamed in Delight "Jacob!"

Jacob didn't know the onslaught that was about to confront him from everyone in house, about him living on property. He was very protective of his father Billy, but he knew the time would come for him to get his own place. His sister had moved back from College and he had graciously given her the only extra bedroom in the small two bedroom house. Before we could even discuss it further, Nessie started screaming at the top of her lungs "You get to move here, in the house that Grandpa is going to build for you!" Jacob looked confused and then when he finally absorbed what she was saying he turned to Edward and stared at him.

They looked like they were having a conversation and it was clearly one sided when Edwards head kept nodding yes and no without saying a word. All of sudden Edward leaped up "Ok let's go" he said. I hated that I couldn't hear the conversation and I knew they would be planning something because my one year rebirth date and Nessie's birthday party was coming up. Alice started to smile from ear to ear, jumping up and down like she had just spotted the holy grail in her head "ok I am going to help too!" she insisted and Edward and Jacob looked at each other and then nodded. I gracefully got up went to Edwards side and said very quietly "You know I hate surprises and when Alice is involved I know its going to be big, so keep it toned down please." He just smiled and planted his lips against mine so passionately it shot electricity through my body. Had we been alone this would not have ended as quickly as it did, and I gleamed at him "That will continue tonight!" I said. All he could do was laugh, but as he turned he winked and I could see the anticipation in his eyes.

Alice and Jacob were waiting at the door when Nessie finally said again "Jacob did you hear me? You can live here with us!" Jacob chuckled and said "I think it's wonderful Nessie but I need to talk to your Dad about it to make sure it's ok first." She lowered her head and came back and raised her arms so I could lift her up. Alice opened the door giggling the whole time and running to the garage I could hear her and Jacob yelling "shotgun." Edward turned back to me and he smiled as he spoke "Don't worry love, I promise it won't be overboard we will be back later on." I could only smile back knowing that with Alice nothing was ever small and everything was always overboard! I heard the car speed away and I followed the trail of the noise all the way to the highway. I heard them go north which meant one of two things. They were going to Port Angeles shopping, or they were going to Seattle for something even bigger. I pulled my lips shut in disgust and shut the door.

I looked back into the house and Carlisle was still sitting and Esme was standing at his side and they were both looking at me laughing quietly. Emmett was still watching the game, and Rosalie was upstairs with the music blasting which meant she was still sulking over the decision that had just been made. But knowing her she was picking out fabrics and furniture for the upcoming build.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Visitor

**Chapter 5 - Visitor**

I turned around and out of the huge plate glass windows in the back of the house I caught a shimmer of light in the distance. It reminded me of the time Irina had come by and I knew exactly what I was seeing this time. There was no question about it. The light was so distinctive now and I had tuned into the rainbow it gave off knowing what type of person or thing I was seeing. Had there been danger I am sure Alice would have seen it and they would have come back so I relaxed a little.

I continued to stare and then Emmett caught a glance at what I was looking it. "I will go to check it out, be back in a flash," he was speaking as he was running out the back. I saw him cross the river and run up into the woods. I wanted to go with but being a newborn Vampire there were times I could not control my emotions and there was still a chance that I might snap. I didn't want to put anyone in danger so I chose to stay behind. I didn't want Emmett to have to control me and protect himself at the same time if anything went wrong and I knew Emmett was a big boy and could take care of himself. If he could pull down a Grizzly Bear for dinner he can surely handle one roaming Vampire.

Carlisle and Esme stood up held hands and looked out the back window watching Emmett cross the fields, they watched as two bright spots came together and they waited for a moment to make sure there wasn't any danger. Once a couple of minutes passed they turned to sit back on Sofa next to each other. Carlisle opened his book again and Esme was reading the newly mail delivered magazines.

As we waited for Emmett I put Nessie back on the ground and she instinctively went for the TV remote. She knew when Emmett left it was all hers and she turned on her favorite program, Charmed. We had every DVD and the Tivo recorded every episode. She usually laughs through all the episodes and then one day she proclaimed she loves Witches and wanted to be one for Halloween. She even asked me once "Mommy when do I get to meet a real Witch?" I told her "Someday maybe," lying because I wasn't even sure if Witches existed. But I assume if we did, shape shifters, and werewolves did then they must. I asked Carlisle and he told me "Witches do exist but they are even more inconspicuous then us, they have to be very careful because their magic can change patterns in the life cycle which would shift the universe off balance." I thought he was joking but when I looked back up at him he was dead serious. I didn't ask more and decided to keep the subject quiet. There didn't need to be any more commotion in our lives and I defiantly was not going to dig deeper I thought the farther away the trouble the better.

Just then Emmett burst through the door. All of us turned to look at him worry in our eyes. He walked in sat down on the sofa and said quietly "I sent our visitor away to hunt because he was thirsty and I didn't want to risk the treaty or Jacob and Nessie. I also think we need a family meeting our visitor had some interesting information that we all need to hear as soon as possible." Shivers went down my spine and I again confirmed in my own head that if it were bad then Alice would have seen. She defiantly would tell Edward and they would all be back here right now.

Nessie turned the TV back on to the game, handed the remote back to Emmett and went back to the puzzle on the table. By now the music upstairs stopped and Rosalie was standing on the stairs peering down on our conversation. She must have smelled the tension in the air because her look seemed confused almost worried. Carlisle spoke softly "Is this something that we need to call Edward and rest back for?" Emmett turned to look at him and spoke "No not immediately, I told our new friend to cross the border to the northeast at least by 200 miles to stay away from the Denali clan and hunt, he agreed and said he would probably be back again tomorrow."

It was very quiet for a second, but it seemed an eternity. Then Carlisle spoke "What did he want to meet with us about?" Emmett continued his voice lower now "I didn't want to startle you, but he said something about some old friends of his named Oly and Ruth in Minnesota, he said you knew them Carlisle and _something_ or _someone_ had killed them yesterday. He said Vampires were being hunted. It started on the east coast working to the west. He started tracking 2 months ago but it's not a scent that he or anyone he has run into knows. He found out about Oly and Ruth and then hurried this way because he knew of the two huge covens out here from some letters in Oly's office" Then he added "I am sorry about your friends that is a very hard thing to have to deal with and I wanted to keep it quiet until everyone got back."

Carlisle put his head down in his hands and then turned to Emmett "What was the visitor's name?" Emmett leaned down in his chair to meet Carlisle's face and said "He said his name was Nicolae but to call him Nico." Carlisle's head was buried in his hand again, his elbows on his knees. He started mumbling something then got up gracefully and started up the stairs without saying a word to anyone. He passed by Rosalie without even acknowledging her and she turned to watch his motion up the stairs. You could hear under his breathe he was talking to himself. And then said something clearer that shocked us "How can this be starting again, not again, no please not now, not my beautiful family."


End file.
